


Blood and Magick

by I_Dream_Of_Camaros



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demons, Ficlet Collection, Guilt, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jason Blood Does Not Need To Put Up With John's Shit, John Constantine is a Mess, Kinks, M/M, Magic, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Porn with Feelings, References to Addiction, Sad and Sweet, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_Of_Camaros/pseuds/I_Dream_Of_Camaros
Summary: A collection of John/Jason one-shots and ficlets.Some will be cute and fluffy, others will be depressing and sad, while others will be pure smut. All in all, just a way to write a bunch for one of my favorite, underrated and rare pairs.





	1. The Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Blood has never been a fan of winter and all things frigid and cold. He especially hates the snow. 
> 
> However, John Constantine is a very adamant drunk. He wants to build a snowman. And Jason is going to help John even if Jason doesn't want too.

A blizzard had covered Gotham City in a thick, icy blanket of snow. School had been cancelled, most businesses had shut down and all was strangely quiet in the dark city. It seemed that even it's array of super-villains had shied away from the unbearable cold that held Gotham captive. The only signs of life were the warm, soft glows of light that trickled out from homes and apartments. There was a rather dim light coming from the fourth window in a very bland, brownstone in a rather desolate part of town. 

Jason Blood was lounging in his worn recliner chair. His reading glasses perched on his nose as he thumbed through his book. All was calm and quiet in the world of Jason Blood, nothing could disturb the demonologist. That was until a flash of gold light appeared in his living room and a grungy looking man in a trench coat was suddenly standing in his living room. Jason sighed and didn't say a word, preferring to pretend that the man hadn't appeared to ruin his peaceful evening. The other male walked over to Jason and hooked a finger between the pages of the book and pulled it out of Jason's hands. 

"John....What are you doing here?" Jason asked, agitated. 

Jason pulled his reading glasses off and carefully folded them into the front pocket of his blazer. He obviously was done reading. John grinned as he slapped the book shut. He held it up to his eyes and hummed as he read the title. 

"Wuthering Heights? Why, Jas, I wouldn't have taken ya for romantic type," John teased, his London accent noticeable with each word he spoke. 

"I don't spend all my time lavishing in the world of demons and angels, you know," Jason replied, blandly. 

John tossed the book to the side and grinned. He suddenly moved forward quickly and seated himself directly on Jason's lap. Jason let out a soft grunt at the sudden and unexpected weight upon his person. Jason wrapped an arm around John's waist, the magic-user reeked of cheap gin and whiskey. Jason made a face as John snuggled into the older male. Jason ran his fingers through John's dark blond locks, grimacing as he felt the grime and grease beneath his fingers. Gods, the man was in need of a shower. 

"When was the last time you bathed?" Jason muttered, looking down at John who looked very content. 

John didn't reply, he looked up at Jason with bright blue eyes and a rather rosy cheeked expression. It was obvious that John Constantine was utterly plastered. Jason couldn't help but smiled. The blond looked like an over sized puppy who couldn't quite comprehend that he had done something bad. Jason kept his silence, holding the other man close. He knew that John had more issues than most and sometimes all the magic user wanted was to be held and comforted. Jason couldn't protest. Sometimes that all he desired as well. Besides, he had become rather fond of John Constantine. Though, he admitted, John's drinking habits were less than culpable and Jason really did hate nursing the other's hangovers. Even with Jason's mutterings and grumbling, he wouldn't change a thing. The way John always fit perfectly in his arms was more conformation than Jason needed to know that he liked John's presence. He'd dare to even say that he loved the other's company. 

John shifted in Jason's lap, causing John to grunt slightly. John smirked and pointed at the window that looked over the snow covered street outside. "It s-s-snowed," John slurred out, leaning his forehead against Jason's. 

Jason let out a disgusted shuddered as John smelled worse than he looked. "I can see that, John. Now, how about we get you into the bath," he suggested, attempting to stand up. 

"No!" John whined, pushing Jason's upper body back against the comfy chair. "I wanna build a s-s-snowman, Jas....Build one with me? Now?" 

Jason let out a groan as he rubbed at his temples. Leave it to John Constantine to be a childish, needy drunk with the most demanding personality in all of history. And all that aside, Jason despised the cold. Even more so the fluffy, white stuff that that was capable of enveloping him into never ending coldness. He bit his lip and let out a sigh. 

"If I make a snowman with you, will you come and take a bath afterwards?" Jason inquired, bribing the other to simply take care of his being. 

John took a few minutes to process the request before slowly nodding. He hopped off of Jason's lap and nearly fell over in the process of the movement. Jason quickly placed a hand on John's hip to stabilize him. "Steady, John," Jason said gently. 

Jason stood and went to his front closet. He pulled out a large, puffy winter coat and shrugged it on before finding a wool scarf, fuzzy gloves and a hat. He looked like an over roasted marshmallow ready to explode over the fire. John giggled and stumbled towards the door, Jason caught him by the wrist and pulled him into him. Jason wrapped his arms around the other male. 

"Hold on, dear, I don't want you catching a cold," Jason said, gently.

He let go of a pouting John and grabbed another coat. He took off the trench coat that was in need of a wash and replaced it with a warm winter coat. Jason pulled a hat over John's head and wrapped a scarf around his neck. He leaned in a pecked a kiss to the tip of John's nose as he placed the man's hands into gloves. "There, all warm," Jason said, a faint smile on his lips. 

John rolled his eyes, he grabbed Jason's hand and practically dragged him out of the apartment and down the icy stairs. Once they hit the snow covered side walk, John set to work. The snow went up nearly to their hips and Jason was not pleased at all with this fact. However, it warmed him when his gaze went to John. The man was already red cheeked from the cold, his breath coming out in whiffs of smoke, and that determined look in those beautiful blue eyes. Jason watched as John smashed and smooshed snow together to form a perfectly round and smooth ball of snow. Jason was a bit surprised that the other wasn't using magic to help, then again, Jason wasn't sure if he wanted to see John perform magic whilst drunk. Jason waded his way over to John and slowly and carefully began to help him make the base of their snowman. 

John looked ecstatic when Jason came over. The two worked diligently until they had made a perfect snowman. John had somehow managed to conjurer up buttons, sticks and a carrot for the snowman. He had also taken off the scarf and wrapped it around the snowman. By this time, Jason couldn't feel his feet or hands and his nose was running. John was shivering but he still had that stupid, drunken grin wide on his face. Jason sighed, he grabbed John and attempted to pull him towards the stairs so they could go upstairs to the warm apartment. 

"No! We can't leave the snowman, Jas..." John whined, dead-weighting into Jason.

Jason stumbled back but kept John upright. "John, you promised me that after we made the snowman you'd come take a bath." John felt as if he was talking to a petulant child at this point. 

"No, no no....Jas...if we leave the snowman..he'll die...this issss Gotham, Jassss....All kinds a-creeps...." John rambled, burying his face into Jason's chest.

"Oh, the gods give me patience," Jason grumbled.

He grabbed John by the shoulders and pushed him back. "John, you are shivering and I'm freezing! We are going to die of cold if we do not go inside," he said sternly. 

Tears began to well up in John's eyes, spilling out over his cheeks. The tears froze almost as soon as they were exposed to the cold air. Jason groaned and gently wiped away the tears. "Johnny," Jason said, a his tone and expression softening. 

Jason didn't call John 'Johnny' very often. It was reserved when he could see that his partner was suffering or very upset. And he was mad at himself for not seeing earlier that something had cause John to go out and drink this much. To cause the magic user to come to Jason, drunk and behaving like a child. Despite John not having very much morals, the man was very egotistical. He rarely showed this vulnerable side to anyone. No, it was beneath John to show weakness. 

"Oh, my dear, dear Johnny. Come on, you are going to get sick if we don't go inside. We can visit the snowman tomorrow, alright?" Jason softly chided. He just wanted John inside so he could properly take care of the homo magi.

John pulled from Jason. He uttered out a spell and the snowman levitated to the top of the staircase. Jason blinked. "Or we can bring the snowman with us, alright," Jason said, not wanting to argue with a drunk man. 

He took John's hand and helped him up the slick stairs and into the apartment, the snowman following them. It became obvious that John had put some kind of cooling spell on the snowman from the strange blue glow that surrounding it. Jason carefully stripped John of the winter items as well as his regular clothes. He took John to the bathroom and ran a warm bubble bath before helping the man into it. John absently played with the pink foaming bubbles in the water, he seemed to be getting sleepy. Jason began to gently wash John's hair, humming as he did so. 

Once John was cleaned up, Jason found a pair of pajamas for the other. He then took him to the bedroom and tucked him. John fell asleep, murmuring to himself. Jason went and put John's clothes into the wash and cleaned everything up. He got ready for bed and laid down. Jason was about to go to sleep when the snowman suddenly appeared in the bedroom causing Jason to jump. 

"He got lonely..." John tiredly mumbled from beside him. 

Jason chuckled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to John's head before pulling the younger male into him. They both soon fell asleep. 

The next morning, John awoke with a rather terrible headache as expected. He sat up, groaning as he held his head in his hands. Jason had been up for some time. He came into the bedroom carrying a tray of food and a mug of black coffee. John looked to him then back to the blue glowing snowman at the foot of the bed. 

"Hey, Jas, mind tellin' me why the hell there is a frackin' snowman eyein' me?" John asked, his normal snark returning to his words.

Jason smirked as he came and sat on the bed next to John. He reached up, resting his hand on the side of John's face and leaned in, stealing a gentle kiss. 

"Why, you wanted to build a snowman, my dear."


	2. Near Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Constantine almost always dies and he almost always hurts those around him. Till he doesn't.

John Consantine had a gift for near death experiences. In fact, in the last week he had almost died five times. Which was actually a slight lesser amount than normal weeks but he had been keeping a low profile due to a personal request and also because like usual, had managed to piss off half the demonic, angelic and metahuman population. In a drunken stupor, he had called Zatanna Zatara a ‘two dollar whore’ in front of all three species. As expected, that didn’t go over well and led to his first near death experience of the week. Trying to out run Dr. Fate had proved a challenging endeavor and a fair share of dirty magic. Apparently, there was a lot of Zatanna’s father left in Dr. Fate. But, nonetheless, Consantine had managed to survive with only a few new scars to his name.

The second near death experience had come in the form of cheating at a demonic poker game. Once again, drunk, gods, he needed to stop drinking. Basically, he was accused of cheating and the next thing he knew there were fireballs being lobbed at his head with vigor. Constantine got a few burns and still managed to keep his winnings. He had cheated, but, he would swear up and down that he hadn’t cheated. 

The third time was because Consantine couldn’t keep it in his pants. Simple enough to explain. The fourth time Consantine had pissed off Madame Xandu for the last time and still, yet, it was the last time that had left in him in his current condition. 

He was currently laying by a dumpster in some back alleyway in Gotham. Lacerations sliced across his tattooed back, chest and abdomen. He was gasping for breath as his vision flickered, he was bleeding out and he didn’t think he could pull through with this one. 

For once, he had tried to do a good thing and it backfired like a bitch. Consantine had just been trying to help out the Justice League with some magical bullshit. He got to deep, went to a place where the supers wouldn’t follow. And, here he thought he was going to be some hero. Hah, hero. What a stupid notation. Maybe he was deserving of this. Of that angel who had done this to him. Even the holy can be corrupted and Consantine was far from holy. 

Consantine took a deep breath and winced as he began coughing, blood splattering the dirty concreate before him. Yep, this was the end of the rope for John Consantine. He took one last shuddering breath before he blacked out. 

John Consanitne never expected to wake up. So, he was rightfully surprised when his eyes opened to sun coming in through a large bay window. He was covered in bandages and every inch of him hurt like hell. He groaned as he sat up against a pile of pillows. He looked around and wasn’t sure where he was but there was something familiar about this largely, impeccably clean bedroom.   
The door opened and in walked none other than Jason Blood holding a silver tray with soup and tea. He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“You’ve been out for three weeks. I’m glad you are awake,” Jason said, gently reaching to caress the side of Consantine’s face.

Consantine pulled back as he stared at Jason. “How...How the ‘ell did ya find me? I was good as gone,” he said, terrified this was all some trick. 

“John, I was in Gotham on business. Bruce contacted me when no one had heard from you. I searched high and low...I thought I was too late,” Jason said, a strain in his voice. 

Constantine shook his head and backed away. “No, I don’t know what this is. But, it ain’t real. It ain’t!” He snapped, fear in his eyes. 

“John...It’s real. Calm down. You are safe,” Jason whispered. 

“No. It ain’t. Jason Blood hates me. He has every right too. He’d never come back and save me. Not after what I did,” Consantine insisted, shaking his head. 

“John...that’s over with. The important thing is you are safe,” Jason said, trying his best to sooth the scared magic-user. 

“Yeah. Right. Tell me somethin’ only Jason Blood would know,” Consantine snapped. 

Jason sighed and set the tray on the nightside table. He got down on one knee and took John’s hands in his own. 

“On October 31st, 2018, I asked you to marry me. You refused, you threw the ring into Gotham Bay. You called me horrible names and told me to leave you alone. No one was there. I never told no one and neither did you. We went our separate ways and haven’t seen each other till now. Johnny, I love you...and I want you to know I forgive you. I’ll always forgive you.”

John stared at the other male, tears welling up in his eyes. “Can’t be…...You have to hate me,” he whispered as the tears spilled down his cheeks.

Jason leaned up and kissed John, still tasting the faint copper tang of blood. “Never, Johnny, never,” he muttered against John’s lips. 

John pulled away and cleared his throat. 

“Yes.”

Jason cocked his head, a bit confused. “Yes, what?”

John let out a sigh and shook his head. 

“Damn it, Blood. Don’t make me say it.”

“Say what, love?”

John took Jason’s hand and squeezed it hard before looking the demonologist in the eyes. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”


End file.
